


I Hope It Reaches You

by yubbiechi



Series: Smooch-tober [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, its just a butler named william as the oc, takaaki is there playing unintentional matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubbiechi/pseuds/yubbiechi
Summary: Pale blue eyes snap open with a gasp. Heart beating rapidly, Yuma’s chest rise and fall to its rhythm to supply air to his lungs. His arm folds over his eyes.“Nao…”It’s slipping, the voice. That sunny warm voice that calls for him in his dream. It fades the further Yuma stays conscious, leaving him feeling unsatisfied. He isn’t given the choice to lament over his dream when the usual knock on the door echoes in his room.
Relationships: Ooyama Naosuke/Shirase Yuuma
Series: Smooch-tober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Hope It Reaches You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VAZZROCK fic and quite honestly I'm still hesitate because we still don't know much? I had this image of Nao sending Yuma a kiss from below but I had to adjust things when I was writing it. This was two years in the making! LOL
> 
> Anyways. enjoy!

* * *

Naosuke is a bundle of energy, not unlike a puppy. Everyone can agree to that, Yuma thinks, as he watches his friend ran out to the wide open water. He chuckles lightly at his exclamation of “Cold!” while he follows after him with a slower pace. It didn’t take long for the redhead to adjust to the temperature, quickly jumping and splashing about in a few seconds.

“Yuma! Hurry hurry! The water’s _really_ nice!”

Lips twisting into a fond smile, Yuma quicken the tempo of his pace until he stood at the shoreline. He wiggles his toes against the damp sand, watching the waves brush against his toes. _Cold._

“Yume! Hurry!” Naosuke is wading further into the water and waving him over.

“Be careful Nao!” He shouts, anxious despite the physical capabilities his friend has. “Don’t go too far!”

Or perhaps, the sudden feeling of loneliness that bubbles and pops, like the seafoam ebbing to and fro around his feet, is the source of his anxiety. 

“Yuuumaa! Come here! Here, here!” Naosuke shouts, so far into the ocean he almost blended into the wide horizon. His throat constricts, mouth dry, and the crushing sense of solitude suffocates him. It roots his feet in the sand, feet that refused to budge.

Naosuke seem to be none the wiser, shouting and shouting for him endlessly. All the while moving further and further away until suddenly he is lost in the sun behind him. Grains like pebbles clogged his throat, weighing his tongue down, but his mouth finally part as the darkness closes around the bright existence before him.

Pale blue eyes snap open with a gasp. Heart beating rapidly, Yuma’s chest rise and fall to its rhythm to supply air to his lungs. His arm folds over his eyes.

“Nao…”

It’s slipping, the voice. That sunny warm voice that calls for him in his dream. It fades the further Yuma stays conscious, leaving him feeling unsatisfied. He isn’t given the choice to lament over his dream when the usual knock on the door echoes in his room. 

Yuma doesn’t move, however. It doesn’t deter the visitor from opening the door. A familiar voice calling out, “It is time to get up, Your Royal Highness.” and the sound of curtains drawing open to allow the morning light into the room.

Yuma resigns to his fate and gets up.

Besides the odd look from his longtime attendant, William, he is usher and rush out as usual to attend his duties for the day. An hour to noon, the prince halts in his work, calls for tea, and leans back in his chair. While stretching, his mind wanders back to the little remnants of the night’s dream.

“Nao.” The unknown name rolls off his tongue smoothly. He wonders why the feeling of loneliness accompanies that name.

Yuma focuses, trying to recall details of the person in his dream, but it's foggy and unclear that he gives up by the time his butler arrives with the tea ready for him.

“Is everything okay, Your Highness?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been distracted since this morning.”

Light blue eyes scrutinize onto his long time attendant. Yuma has known him throughout his childhood and still finds it difficult to grasp exactly what his butler was thinking. Not a single gray hair nor his aged face gives him away. 

“... Have I?” He asks with a weary smile, a light clink as he places the cup down onto the saucer.

“While you seem present, your gaze look off to something in the distant. A nostalgic expression accompanies it.”

“I see…” A soft laugh and Yuma folds, leaning his head back and throwing an arm over his eyes. “Nothing gets past you, William.”

The aged man bows at the compliment. “I have known you since you were in diapers, Your Highness. It is only natural.”

Yuma moves his arm enough to flash a halfhearted glare at his retainer. The twinkle he sees in his hazel eyes elicit a huff of air from him. He's not completely unreadable. The prince resumes his position, breathing deeply to calm the strange abyss of emotions swirling inside him. Light fragrance of the tea, one he recognizes from its earthy scent, slowly fills the space around his desk.

“Excuse me, Your Highness. May I suggest an activity to relax with…?” Yuma waves his hand lazily for him to continue. “I recommend a walk around the garden and, if possible, perhaps a sparring practice.”

Yuma blinks, considering, as he took a moment to enjoy some of the recently brewed tea. A glance between William and the desk filled with paperwork and he arrives to a conclusion rather quickly.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll take my trusted attendant's word for it.” He teases, getting onto his feet and smoothes out the wrinkles on his suit.

“I’m honored, Your Highness.”

William closes the door behind him upon exiting the office and follows him. Yuma let his feet carried him aimlessly along the castle's hallways. The same regal and stark appearance he knew since he could retain memory stretched before him. Some sparkles of life appeared every here and there, but it is still the same. It still felt lonely, like a cage, with years of fanciful decorations and artworks on the pale walls. 

There are, however, a few places within the castle walls that he felt a degree of freedom: the garden, the castle’s roof, and—

“Pick up your pace! Raise those flimsy arms! Leo, you’ll be dead if you were any slower! Are you boys even here to be knights?!” 

Clinks of metal clashing and clanging resounds in the air in various degrees as tired voices rose in rally. Yuma’s lips spreading wider at the familiar sound, picking up his pace until the sight of the royal knight's training ground fills his sight.

The practice grounds of the knight guards is always a place where he felt at ease around. Or rather, there is one person that always captures his attention so fiercely that he could stay there forever. 

His blue eyes swept over the multiple sweating and panting figures until a bright fiery red crosses his vision.

“Hiyah!”

Swords clash briefly, slicing through the air, the sharp metal sound echoing as the redhead presses on his assault. Yuma watches with bated breath at every move, enraptured, waiting for the moment the knight-in-training would swoop into his opponent’s opening and claim victory.

It arrives when the opponent makes a misstep and the redhead knight is swift to exploit it. Yuma, in turn, is quick to applaud for the young knight, though it is lost over the other trainees and the distance.

Still, Yuma feels calm and leans against the rails, watching him accept the praises and puff his chest out proudly. He’s talented, Yuma knows. He only watched a few matches involving him but he stood out each time.

“I heard from the captain he may start receiving official knight duties soon. Under a senior officer of course.”

“Mm.”

“He has talent and intuitive skills. He may be another genius of this generation.”

“Indeed.”

“He may even be a match for you.”

“Perhaps.” A small smile appears on his face at the thought of possibly facing against him.

“Which reminds me, you still are in need of a guard. Mayhaps he should be yours?”

“That would be-” Yuma cuts himself off, pulling away from the rails to shoot an incredulous look at his butler. “... William, I told you already. I have you.” He looks back towards the training ground. “There’s no need to use our kingdom’s source for me when I have all I need.”

The faint sound of waves echo through his mind and he shakes his head.

“I apologize, Your Highness, and I am honored you believe so. But if you can allow this old man to ramble...” William takes a step forward, entering Yuma’s peripheral, “there is something to be found when you encounter someone who is different. They allow another point of view, one you may not think of on your own. Isn’t that something a king would need one day?”

Yuma didn’t respond back. Couldn’t really. William is hardly ever wrong and always has a point.

“I suppose you have a point...”

William chuckles, “That and I am old, Your Highness. Do you really expect me to keep up with you forever?”

“Please don’t act like you’ll drop any time soon. You’re still young.” Yuma pleas lightheartedly.

They share a laugh before a shift in the air and they glance over to the grounds once more in curiosity.

“Ah, it would seem your presence is known now.” William comments and Yuma has to wonder if he really heard that underlying teasing tone in his voice. But his butler is careful conduct and he’s long master how to make subtly is his weapon.

“I can see that.” He sighs, straighten up to wave and give a princely smile.

That seem to cause an uproar though as many started acting like adoring princesses. They’re bowing and saluting, some in the back pushing and shoving to get a glimpse. Yuma could only continue smiling with wryness this time.

His eyes land on the redhead once more, who is currently captured in the hold of an older man with amethyst eyes. If he remembers correctly, he is one of the senior knights named Mamiya Takaaki. He wonders what he’s whispering to the other…

“I believe this is our cue to either leave or approach, Your Highness.”

“Ah, yes. There’s still lots to do.” Yuma takes a step back, lingering a bit as he watches the redhead’s face turn the same color as his hair. There’s a look of preparedness and brushes off the older knight’s arm, turning to his direction.

_His eyes burn like his hair._

Capture by how brilliant they were, he almost missed the action the other does. His hand coming up to his face and—

“Your Highness?”

“C-Coming!” Yuma yelps out, turning around and walking quickly away from the training ground.

_What was that?!_

Yuma did not expect that from him of all people. He has seen ladies and some men do it too but… He places his hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beating of it as the image replays in his mind. Of the redhead determinedly blowing a kiss in his direction and the grin that followed. His heart squeezes even more at that then the action itself.

“Your highness, is everything okay?”

“... William, find out the name of that knight and move up my visit to the knight’s ground to the earliest possible date.”

“As you wish.”

The sound of waves is louder and a voice seems to call out to him. A smile tugs at Yuma’s lips. Perhaps, it wouldn’t hurt to look at the possibility of a guard.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me about VAZZROCK!! I love them [@twitter](https://twitter.com/yubbiechi)


End file.
